1. Technology Field
The invention relates to a data management method, a memory controller, and a memory storage device for a rewritable non-volatile memory module.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a rapid growth of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players in the past few years, which leads to a dramatic increase in consumers' demand for storage media. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory module (for example, a flash memory) is characterized in non-volatile data, power saving, being compact, and being without mechanical structures, the rewritable non-volatile memory module is suitable for being embedded in the aforementioned portable multimedia devices given as examples.
Generally speaking, a rewritable non-volatile memory module includes a plurality of physical blocks. New data may not be written to a physical block before the physical block is erased. Therefore, a memory controller needs to manage the rewritable non-volatile memory module through the operation of integration and moving. When the rewritable non-volatile memory module backs up data, if a method of redundant array of inexpensive disks-1 (RAID-1) is used to back up the data, then the operation of aforementioned integration and moving will be executed twice, resulting in extra burden for the system. Therefore, how the data may be effectively backed up in the rewritable non-volatile memory module is an issue concerned by researchers in the field.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.